Legend of Zelda: Journey to WonderLand
by Cheshire-Cat4
Summary: Ganon is not who he claims. Link, Zelda, Alice, & Kaeli are draged into WonderLand. They set out starting their Journey to the Red Queen's demise. Not R yet. R&R. Kaeli's PoV.


I Don't own them, yada yada yada you know the drill. This is my first fic that i'm actully posting and I wanna know that you think and would like to see later on. This story is told in Kæli's P.O.V. I DO own Kæli.  
  
Zelda: Journey to WonderLand  
  
Chapter I: Ganon's Dipartuer & The Queen's Return  
  
[pic]  
  
Link stands before Ganon. Ganon rises up, maleviolence flashing in his deep crimson eyes. Link clings to the Master Sword which he extends in front of himself to Ganon. Ganon roars out with triumphant laughter. Ganon raises his huge massive clawed hands upwards into the sky as venomous black clouds start billowing into the sky and thunder sounds it's din in massive fits of anger. Lightning discharges from the clouds and jets down around Links and Zelda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alice and I sat up with a start at in each of our own rooms at Rutledge. I looked out my window and saw the lightning dance about outside. I sat up onto my knees and stared out my window bedazzled. Alice looked her out her window as well, clutching her rabbit doll closer to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone began letting out cries of agony. Ganon roared out and brought his fists down apon the ground. That's when it happend. Everything around us began to melt away.that's before we all began fainting cause our bodies couldn't withstand the pain anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhhhhh..." I groaned in pain. I slowly got myself to sit up and looked around. I saw three other figures laying around me. I looked over at the boy. I felt my cheeks sear with heat as he slowly sat up. He held his head and didn't notice me till a minute later.  
  
"Hey...do you know where we are?" The boy asks.  
  
"No...I don't...it's quite odd though, I feel as if this is my home..." I say softly.  
  
"But WonderLand IS your home child..." The one and only voice of the cheshire cat whispers softly into her ear. I jerk my head around when I feel the hot breath against my ear.  
  
"CHESHIRE!!!" I yell in excitement, causing the other that were still asleep to awaken. I proped myself up on my knees and wraped my arms around, the now skinny and mangy, Cheshire Cat." Oh I've missed you Cheshire, how I've missed you." Alice sits up rubbing her head and looks at the Cheshire Cat with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You've gone quite mangy cat..." Alice says a little rudely.  
  
"And you've picked up bit of an attitude. Still curiouse and willing to leard I hope." Cheshire answers back.  
  
"Well Alice, Cheshire and me know each other...What are your names?" I ask as I look over to the boy and girl.  
  
"I'm Link, and this here is Princess Zelda. We're from Hyrule. We were brought here by Ganon's magic..." Link informs them. Cheshire walks up to them, his intellegent eys roaming over them, his tail twitching almost compulsively.  
  
"Well here they are know only as The Red Queen..." Cheshire tells them.  
  
"She can leave this place?" I question Cheshire.  
  
"Yes. And she's been leaving this place as a being called Ganondorf. Which then had been going to Hyrule and breaking that land and making it her own.She got bored of Wonderland. She had done all she could to make this land reflect her twisted thoughts." Cheshire explains.  
  
"Well we have to do something about that nasty ol' witch!" Alice shouts as she stands up. I stand up as well and agree with her.  
  
"You will find Vorpal Blades ahead. Along your journey you will aquire many more toys to play with...And remember...what is, isn't. and what isn't, is....." cheshire says with an echoing voice as he slowly fades away. I stand up and begin to walk. The White Rabbit appears and looks at me.  
  
"Hurry along Kæli...We're very late indeed..." White Rabbit says frustration in his tone before he runs off around the corner.  
  
"C'mon everyone! Let's get going!" I shout back at everyone before running off after the White Rabbit around the corner. Link runs after me followed by Alice. Zelda stomps her foot.  
  
"I'M A PRINCESS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Zelda shouts angerly as she runs, holding her dress up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stop and bend over placing my hands on my knees as I pant. Link comes up followed closely by Alice. I stand up and look around. I look at Link who looks around worried. Zelda comes running up finally, holding the front of her dress in her gloved hands. I look around and see a brigde. I slowly, still out of breath somewhat, walk over to the bridge and spot something in the middle of the bridge glowing brightly. Alice walks up next to me and we start walking down the bridge, Link following behind us holding Zelda's hand. Alice and I both take one of the knives. Link takes the last two and hands one to Zelda.  
  
"Your Knife is necessary but not sufficient, always collect what's useful, deny only your ignorance, and you may survive..." The Cheshire Cat tells them as he appears and fade just as qwickly, leaving what he said ringing in thier ears. Alice and I take a look at our new toy then look up at each other then nod and run off, Link on our heals holding Zelda's free hand, who, with the other is holding, with her arm extended as far as it can go, the knive on the end with her thumb and forefinger as if the knife was gunna bite her.  
  
I look back at them to see how they're doing and trip, falling face flat. Link lets go of Zelda's hand and rushes up to me. Link kneels down next to me.  
  
"Are you alright Kæli?" Link asks me gently in a concerned voice.I roll over onto my back and look up at him and inwardly gasp, noticing how close his face is to mine. Link holds out his hand. I feel a burning sensation in my cheeks as I take his hand and he helps me up to my feet."There you go."  
  
"Thanks Link..." I say my eyes darting back and forth from Link to the ground then into his eyes.For what seemed forever I stared into Link's eyes.  
  
"PLEASE take this...this...THING!" Zelda shouts at me extending out the knife. I break my gaze from Link and look at her Vorpal Blade.  
  
"Sorry but that's your's princess..." I tell her and her face starts turning red with anger. I turn and walk off again. I come to some staires and start to climb up them Link close behind. Alice with a pissed off Zelda following him. At the top I see the White Rabbit.  
  
"Hurry along Kæli...We're very late indeed..." The White Rabbit says again before shrinking and running off through a hole the size of a mouse. Alice runs up the the hole and kneels down by it trying to see in. Alice stands back up and shakes her head.  
  
"Maybe someone around here knows how to shrink us...I doubt that bottle's still around..." Alice comments.  
  
"But maybe it is..." I said thinking. I get on my knees and start to look around for the bottle with "Drink Me" across it. "Help me look...It's worth a try!" Link got on his knees and looked around.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Link asks.  
  
"We're looking for a small bottle that reads Drink Me across it." Alice answers as she gets onto her knees and starts to search for it. Everyone but a bored looking Zelda was on their knees looking for the bottle.  
  
"Owww..." Link yelps when something hit him in the head. Alice and I look over at him. Link looks down and picks up a bottle with Drink Me in fancy writing across it. "Is this it?" Link asks holding a bottle up. Alice and I grin at each other. 


End file.
